DR. RANDY SCHECKMAN'S PROJECT WILL STUDY THE PROTEINS AND GENES INVOLVED IN PROTEIN TRAFFICKING IN YEAST CELLS. HE HAS DEVELOPED A VERY POWERFUL GENETIC AND IN VITRO SYSTEM THAT HAS BEEN A MODEL OF THE VALUE OF STUDYING YEAST. BY CELL FRACTIONATION TWO VESICLES HAVE BEEN CHARACTERIZED. EACH HAS A NUMBER OF PROTEINS INCLUDING MEMBRANE COMPONENTS AND COAT PROTEINS. THE COLLABORATION WILL ALLOW IDENTIFICATION OF THE PROTEINS AND GENES INVOLVED. THIS IS AN OUTSTANDING APPLICATION OF THE TECHNOLOGY, ESPECIALLY BECAUSE OF THE SOPHISTICATED WAYS BY WHICH SCHECKMAN'S LAB CAN MANIPULATE THE SYSTEM TO REVEAL THE DETAILS OF VESICLE STRUCTURE AND FUNCTION. THE PROJECT WILL ALSO USE THE TWO HYBRID SYSTEM TO IDENTIFY INTERACTING GENE PRODUCTS AND WILL USE THE MOTIF SEARCHING EXPERTISE TO STUDY GENE FAMILY MEMBERS. THIS COLLABORATION WILL BE AN EXCELLENT USE AND TEST OF THE RESOURCE AND WILL CERTAINLY PRODUCE GOOD SCIENCE.